


Free

by breebeatz18



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breebeatz18/pseuds/breebeatz18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song I wrote a while back, and I'm hoping to get some feedback. Thanks! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Free Strum Pattern: DD-U-UUD-DU  
Written by Brittany Reeder Tempo= 118

Intro: Bm-A-Em (x2)

Bm A  
I’m crushed, buried beneath,  
Bm A  
The weight of your words and deeds,  
Bm A Em  
Why can’t you just, go on and leave me be?

Bm A  
My world is going black,  
Bm A  
Keep trying to turn back,  
Bm A Em-G-A  
But all I do, just brings me to my knees...

Em A D  
I can’t escape from this nightmare,  
Em G A  
Is there anyone out there?

Chorus:  
D A  
Get me out of this place!  
D A G  
Wanna feel the sun on my face, again,  
D A Em-G-A  
I’m reaching out, someone come and rescue me…  
D A  
Dark clouds fill my mind,  
D A G  
Wanna leave them behind me,  
D A Em (fade)  
All I want in my life, is just to be free…  
(Ending 2: Em G-A)

Intro 1x: Bm A Em

Bm A  
Wish I, didn’t feel this way,  
Bm A  
I’m hurt by the things people say,  
Bm A Em  
Always wond’ring if I’m just in the way?

Bm A  
On the, outside looking in,  
Bm A  
Guess I’ve been forgotten again,  
Bm A Em G-A  
I’m all alone, don’t want to face, another day!

Em A D  
In desperate need of affection,  
Em G A  
But so afraid of rejection!

Chorus (Ending 2: Em, G-A)

Em A  
I hear a voice, calling out my name,  
A D  
I see a light, piercing through the rain!  
D A  
He reaches down, pulls me out, and says to me…

(softly)  
D A  
I’ll take you from this place,  
D A G  
Cover you with My Grace, and then  
D A Em G-A  
I’ll take your sorrows, come and find your rest in Me…  
(build)  
D A  
Now there’s Hope in my eyes,  
D A G  
I am loved as the Bride of Christ!  
D A Em-G-A  
Hallelujah, my God, You set me free!  
Bm A Em-G-A  
Hallelujah, My God, You set me, free!  
D A Em  
All praise to our God who set us free…

Optional Outro: D A Em D A Em A-D


End file.
